


falling isn't graceful

by selenedaydreams



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenedaydreams/pseuds/selenedaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna touches her, that much is true, but the real miracle is the fact that she allows Katniss to touch her too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling isn't graceful

**Author's Note:**

> For the "5 times" square on my Femtrope February Bingo Card because I was having Hunger Games feels after finally seeing the last movie.

**1.**

Johanna braids her hair and claims that it means nothing.

Her fingers work through the tangles with unusual gentleness, being careful not to tug on the strands too much or pull the strands together too tightly. It's not a regular three strand braid either, something fancier she learned during her childhood to stylishly keep her hair out of her face while climbing trees.

"I used to have really long hair." She says almost absentmindedly and even though Katniss can't see her, she can hear the smile in her voice that quickly turns into a scowl. "Then this shit storm happened and I had to chop it off.”

Katniss doesn't say anything, only gives a barely audible hum to alert her that she’s still listening. "You can get strangled with your own hair, you know. Some little girl from 11 took out a Career like that during the bloodbath a couple of years ago. Have to admit, I was kinda impressed."

"Impressed?" Katniss finally says, her voice equal parts shocked and horrified.

"The general feeling of disgust was meant to be understood."  She explains as she slips on the elastic with expert precision. "Now turn around."

The bed shifts as Katniss follows suit, looking directly at Johanna with a blank expression while reaching back to touch the braid in an attempt to examine her work. It's thicker than her usual style, puffier somehow but still just as sturdy as it cascades down her back. She must look impressed now because Johanna is grinning pridefully and reaching up to adjust the wispy strands framing her face.

And if her fingers linger for a moment too long and Katniss accidentally leans in the touch, neither of them seems to mind.

 

**2.**

They go outside because they both miss the sun.

Above ground, District 13 is in shambles, to put it lightly, a ‘big stupid dust pile,’ according to Johanna and Katniss finds herself unable to argue. One things for sure, it’s definitely not a sight for sore eyes but the sun is bathing them in its warm light and if they close their eyes it’s not so bad.

It’s almost home, Katniss thinks bitterly.

The uniforms are gone, having been replaced by makeshift rompers courtesy of Effie, because what is the point of venturing outside if you can’t even feel the sun on your bare skin.

Johanna’s fingers wrap around her wrist, effectively drawing her out of her reverie and pulling her in the direction of a small hill that they climb easily in just a couple of steps. Even though it’s hardly a difficult feat and not one that requires assistance, Johanna doesn’t let go and Katniss makes no move to pull away.

“You don’t burn, do you?” Johanna asks, her gaze fixed on the sun as her free hand shields her eyes.

“No.”

“Must be nice.” There’s something lighthearted about the way she says those words. They almost sound happy. That is, if either of them even know the meaning of happiness anymore because day to day life has become a monotonous repetition of contentment. They have a roof over their heads and enough food not to feel hungry, that in itself is luxury enough to be considered happiness.

Caught up in staring at the sun, she almost misses it when Johanna’s hand moves lower, slipping into her hand and lacing their fingers together. Her grip is light enough that if Katniss wanted to, she could pull away and put some distance in between them.

She doesn’t though.

 

**3.**

There’s a storm outside violent enough for them to hear underground.

It’s late enough that most people have already fallen asleep, both Johanna and Katniss had retired to their room hours ago but only one has been able to find momentary peace and sleep.

Katniss is a light sleeper, has always been, has always _had_ to be, so Johanna’s constant tossing and turning doesn’t go unnoticed. Even in the darkness she can faintly see the way Johanna’s hands are fisted in the edges of the thin comforter, holding onto it like a life line while her body visibly trembles in anticipation of the next bout of thunder.

Johanna doesn’t ask for comfort even if every fiber of her being is screaming out for it but Katniss knows that there is no chance she’ll be able to fall asleep again now that she’s become acutely aware of her roommate’s distress.

Her movements are light, footsteps silent on the cold ground from sheer reflex. When she reaches Johanna’s bedside, she doesn’t attempt to touch her or even sit down on the edge. She knows better. “Move over.”

“Fuck off.” It would have sounded so much more imposing had her voice not cracked at the end.

“Move over.” Katniss repeats, this time with more conviction and a cautious touch to her bare shoulder.

Johanna visibly relaxes under her fingers and it’s a losing battle from there. She doesn’t say anything as she shifts closer to the wall, making enough room for Katniss to lay down behind her, which in itself speaks volumes because if anything, she had assumed Johanna would want to be able to see her now more than ever.

It’s a little awkward at first, Katniss not wanting to crowd her but not wanting to fall off the bed either. Eventually, Johanna reaches back with a huffed sigh and pulls her closer, her back now pressed flush against Katniss’s chest as her hands automatically move to wrap around her waist in a loose grip. In that moment, Katniss feels her relaxing again and letting out a shaky breath that could be mistaken for gratitude.

Their legs tangle as they get comfortable and Katniss falls asleep with her lips just barely brushing the back of Johanna’s neck.

 

**4.**

Water is still the enemy.

Water is still the enemy but Johanna is caked with dirt from head to toe, even her short hair hadn’t managed to survive unscathed.

Katniss is in the same boat, except that her hair is matted with dirt and in her stubbornness, she refused to allow Prim to brush it out before attempting to wash it. When she ventured down to the communal showers, she finds Johanna lingering on the sidelines almost as if she is trying to find the strength to even step inside it, let alone turn on the water. It makes Katniss wonder how she’s managed to stay clean this whole time.

“We can shower together, if you want.”

Johanna’s clothes have already been discarded and as she learned during the Quarter Quell, nudity doesn’t seem to bother her at all. The look she gives in response is steeled and defensive but despite that, she doesn’t actually say no.

“I don’t need help.”

“I do.” Katniss offers, gesturing towards her hair. “I don’t think I can get it untangled by myself.”

If Johanna sees through her words, she doesn’t mention it. Instead, she gives a brief nod and bravely follows Katniss into one of the showers, continuing to linger outside the cabin until Katniss has stepped underneath the warm spray. When she finally joins her, she watches the shower head and makes sure that no water can touch her without her explicit consent.

Katniss turns a blind eye to her actions, though her movements are careful to minimize any chance of accidentally splashing her. It takes a few minutes of calculated breathing and mental preparation but Johanna eventually steps closer, close enough that she is crowding in Katniss’s space, her fingers touching Katniss’s arms almost as if she’s shifting her entire focus on her in an attempt to completely ignore the water.

“At least my hair is already clean.” She half teases, though she doesn’t look up at Katniss who is still shouldering the majority of the water spray. “How did you even manage to get it so tangled?”

Katniss shrugs in lieu of a proper response but it’s enough to get Johanna to coax her into turning around so she can beginning attempting to at least separate the strands since right now they look more like a bird’s nest than anything else.

It takes a decent amount of time to return her hair to its usual lustrous glory, far longer than Johanna had managed to stay in the shower by herself. “Thank you, by the way.” The words are whispered just before Katniss turns around, her arms remaining at her side even though Johanna’s hands are grasping her arms again, fingers wrapping around the soft skin just above her elbow.

“You’re the one who untangled my hair, I should be thanking you.”

Johanna smiles, the first real smile she has seen in ages and Katniss feels a strange sort of pride and something akin to butterflies in her stomach.

 

**5.**

Several miles outside of the underground fortress, they managed to find a sad excuse for a river with yellowish water that’s definitely not suitable for drinking but clear enough that dipping their feet in it seems manageable, at least for a short amount of time.

Katniss is the first to take off her shoes and fling her feet around in the water, Johanna doesn’t mimic her actions but she sits down on the bank next to her, their shoulders pressing together and that’s an accomplishment already.

They’ve been coming out more often, just the two of them on their not so wild adventures meant only to give them a little escape from the mundane District 13 lifestyle. There’s only so many knots that Finnick can teach them before it becomes a little repetitive.

When Johanna looks at her, Katniss doesn’t miss the way her eyes drift down to her lips, lingering there for a moment before moving up to lock gazes once again. “I wonder what it would be like to kiss the Mockingjay. Will your fire of justice scorch a heathen like me?”

“Why don’t you kiss me and find out?”

When their lips meet, Katniss hears herself gasp, almost as if she only just now realized what she had asked, and Johanna halts immediately, waiting for confirmation to continue. Katniss doesn’t say anything, there are no words to be said so she angles her head and kisses Johanna with newfound confidence until they’re both gasping for air.

“Well, one thing’s for sure,” She catches her bottom lip between her teeth in a brief pause. “Kissing you certainly is fiery.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @mallcolmducasse.


End file.
